Bleached Alices
by Queen of the Squares
Summary: On a mission, Youichi, Toppi, Daisuke, and Kohaku end up trapped as they are forced to transport through alternate demensions. Soon, a back up squad from the school is sent to find them, and the group are quickly joined by a confused Byakuya. Will they ever return to their demensions?
1. Chapter 1

"But Natsume-sensei there has to be a shortcut!" My best friend, Toppi Shiroyuri called out to our crimson eyed teacher.

He, of course, glared at her, setting her chair on fire, "No Toppi!"

"Ah! Natsume-nii! That's the fifth time you set her chair on fire! Today!" I screeched at him. Why does this always happen? And why is it always when he tutors us in algebra?

He in turn, glared at me, "I told you not to call me that."

"…Natsume-nii…" *glare* "Fine! I'm sorry… nii-chan."

My own seat started smoking.

"Stop pissing him off, Haku," my partner, and longtime "friend" (I think) said emotionlessly to me, "It's not funny."

"I think it's funny."

"You're such a killjoy, Youichi!" another Dangerous Abilities kid rang out. His name was Daisuke, and he will also be forever known as "Toppi-chan's favorite!"

"Like Senpai like Kouhai," I muttered, resting my legs on the table and leaning back against my chair, "You really need to have an attitude check, Yoyo-chan. You can be really annoying sometimes."

And, of course, Youichi glared at me. Natsume cut in:

"That's enough disrespect, Kohaku."

"You know you love me, Natsume-chan!"

*Glare*

"That means you love me!"

*Intensified glare*

"…Ah…" I pouted.

"Anyways, after class, I need to speak with you, Youichi and Toppi," Natsume said, relinquishing his glare.

"I'm kind of on fire!" Toppi screeched from her seat.

"AH! I'M BLIND!" A scream came from outside. I peered out the window and saw some poor elementary student running into trees. Poor kid, I'll have to go and give him a treat later. Make that number 56 on the list.

Toppi ran over to look out as well, her clothes slightly singed. Her light blonde locks were blackened with soot, "Sorry!"

Natsume facepalmed, "Toppi get a brain."

Daisuke banged on the girl's head, "It does sound pretty hollow, Natsume-sensei."

"Don't touch my head!" Toppi yelled, slapping Daisuke as she frantically rubbed her bangs. I couldn't blame her, when she was little; her father abused her because he thought she was devil spawn. It wasn't her fault that she had a very dangerous Alice and that she couldn't control it. Then, her mother let the Academy officials take her so she could live a better life. Too bad we have to do missions.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Daisuke quickly said, trying to calm her down. Which I know, from experience, is not easy. But somehow –she calms down right away!

"I bet you're j-"

"Shut up Youichi."

"Alright class, it's time to actually do the work. We only have a few minutes left before the bell rings for you to go to your actual classes, so stop lollygagging, shut your mouths, and sit down!" Natsume barked out harshly, glaring at my fellow classmates (and me).

"You're so _nice_ Natsume-nii," I muttered sarcastically, crossing my arms and leaning deeper into my chair. "I still don't get what Mikan-nee sees in you."

He stared irately at me, "Anyways, shut up and do you work, brats, then leave."

I frowned, staring down at the blank sheet in front of me. I'm really bad at mathematics. I bit my bottom lip, blankly gazing at the equations. Youichi usually tutors me –I annoy him into it –but this is something completely new and the high school principal made it clear that no boys are allowed _near_ the girls' dorms –let alone _in_ it. So now my grades are falling even further behind everyone else's. And it doesn't help that I have a big sibling rivalry with my twin sister, Odori. Of course (Kami, I say that a lot), she didn't help me. I'm too prideful to ask.

Then why does Youichi, you might wonder? Well, he's known me for a lot longer than Odori has (Sadly it's true) and he can tell when I make a general statement (i.e.: "Damn, this arithmetic is really challenging, wouldn't you say Yo-chan?" he'd respond with: "I don't think it's that hard." Then I'd say, "Well, can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" He'd take my paper and say, "You forgot that sign/negative/number/ (The ! in it)." Then I'd reply with, "Oh, thanks Youichi. Maybe we can hang out later and do our work?" He'd say, "You'd make me come anyways. So, sure.")

The bell dinged, signaling that it was time to go back to our "real" classes. I stood up, smoothing down the back of my yellow tartan skirt and walked forward to Natsume. Toppi stood up, a little worse for wear, and followed; Youichi stood with a sigh and came last. Daisuke cast us a curious look, one blonde eyebrow, cocked his head to the side, shrugged then walked out.

He cast a glance at Toppi, "I'll see you in history, Toppi-chan."

She beamed at him, "Ok Daisuke-kun! Ah! Kohaku-chan, what do you think Natsume-sensei's going to talk to us about? I hope it's a mission! I _love_ missions!"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Mikan wanted to speak with the three of you –separately of course," Natsume began, cutting Toppi off, "And yes, baka, you're being sent on a mission. It's very important and classified, and you can't tell anyone about it –as usual. Daisuke will be included in this, but I'll be debriefing him later due to the fact that it would be very suspicious if the four of you are late to class. Anyways, you are to go and follow one by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki, he is _not_ to know you are there. You will be going covert, understand? We have had a few Sewing Alices and Sword-making Alices put together your disguises. Our boss wants to know if he, and the organization he is a part of, would make a good ally for the Academy, just in case another thing like Z ever pops up. We will cover your absence, as always, and you'll be departing a few weeks from now, staggered. Daisuke and Toppi first, then Youichi and Kohaku will come second. Is it clear?"

"Are you really sending Daisuke-teme?" Youichi asked, frowning. He really hates the blonde, I don't understand why. Daisuke's hilarious.

"Yes, any other questions?"

"Natsume-sensei," Toppi began, nervously fidgeting with her skirt, "What does Mikan-sensei want to talk to us about?"

Natsume just stared at her, "Any other questions?"

"When will she be pulling us out to speak with us?" Youichi inquired.

"Whenever she can, most likely during this class."

"Where's this Byakuya located anyways? Is he the leader of some secret Alice organization or something?"

"No, he's captain of the 6th division in the "Gotei 13". We aren't really sure what it is, we just know that they are all very powerful."

"But they're not Alices," Toppi pointed out blankly. I nodded adamantly.

"Yeah, how can they be powerful enough if they aren't one of us?"

Youichi grunted in assent.

Natsume shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just getting you where you need to go and telling what you need to know-"

"Hey! That rhymed!" Toppi giggled happily. She's very much a ditz.

"..Toppi…" Youichi grunted.

"What is it Youichi-senpai?"

"You're sleeve's on fire."

Toppi looked down and screeched, "EEEEHHHHH!" as she frantically waved her arm around.

"Anyways, you are dismissed if there aren't any other questions." Youichi and I nodded, I grabbed Toppi's non-burned arm and began tugging her along.

"We don't want to miss history; I hear that Tobita-sensei's going to be subbing." Her face lit up, wide blue eyes shining.

"I bet _he_ won't hurt me! I remember when he taught us back in Class A, he'd always give me howalon!" Toppi started rambling about how awesome howalon was and how she _really_ wanted some. And soon, after only catching glimpses of what she was saying, we arrived in our classroom, "Where's Tobita-sensei?" together, the three of us walked to our normal seat in the back and slid in.

"I don't know," a new (but annoyingly familiar (and I mean _really_ annoying)) voice piped up, "He's never late for anything. This is weird."

"I don't think he's going to come today, he wasn't there to teach us in Latent Abilities," another (female) voice chimed in. I looked up from the desk and saw my friend Hanihachi Hakuchou holding hands with her longtime boyfriend, Kodi Saishi.

"Hi Hani-chan! Hi Kodi-kun!" Toppi squealed in delight, Youichi only grunted.

"Hani-chan, Kodi-san," I greeted, nodding my head. They slid in, side by side, with Hanihachi by Youichi. He didn't really like Kodi that much either, I couldn't blame him on this one. Kodi is _very_ annoying.

"Konnichiwa," another voice added in, my twin, Odori, plopped down on the bench seat, "I heard that Tobita-sensei got sick with a stomach virus so Misaki-sensei has to come back in and teach."

Kodi rested his face in his free hand, "Who's Misaki?"

"Misaki-sensei?" Toppi screeched, terrified.

"What?" Hanihachi asked.

"Isn't she on maternity leave?" I questioned, "Wasn't that why they had Noda-sensei teach us yesterday?"

"Hello!" (Kodi doesn't like to be ignored) "I said, "Who's Misaki?" I'm the center of attention here!"

All of us turned to look at him incredulously.

"You know, Misaki Harada Andou?"

"The one that's married to Tsubasa Andou?"

"The one that's _pregnant_?"

"The one that beats me up every day!"

I think Youichi summed it up the best:

"Our history teacher."

"Oh! It's _that_ one! I don't ever pay attention in class," Kodi put his feet on the desk and leaned back, ruffling his hair, making it even more disheveled than before.

"It's a good thing you're cute," Hanihachi sighed, looking at Kodi forlornly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Just as he said that, the door burst open, and in walked Misaki, her red hair was cut around her shoulders and she surveyed us with matching eyes, "Kodi, be quiet and Toppi… what the hell are you doing on the bookshelf?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw the girl climbing up the shelves and settling at the top, her feet dangling. She looked fearfully at Misaki, her lip trembling; she didn't say anything to reply.

"Get down, baka."

Almost too quickly, Toppi leaped down, landing awkwardly on her feet before darting around a doppelgänger and sat down beside me, her chest heaving as she eyed the second Misaki approaching her.

"Kohaku! Hide me!" Toppi shrieked, trying to use my hair as a shield.

_WHAM!_

Toppi's face hit the desk hard, a lump appearing on her head.

"Stop doing that you imbecile!" Misaki's clone growled, "If you can climb shelves than you can do your homework and start passing this class! Pay attention!"

"I'm sorry!" Toppi mumbled, putting her hands on her head. I heard sniffles from the girl. Hanihachi leaned across Youichi and me, patting her head comfortingly.

"It's ok, Toppi. I can tutor you if you want."

Toppi muttered something incomprehensible.

Kodi sighed, "Great. Taking away from my Hani-Time."

"Are you kidding me?" Hani snapped, flicking him in the forehead.

I shot him a look, "Yet you didn't happen to care to know who's beating up on her?"

"All of the teachers do that! Why should I care?"

"That's really mean," Odori exclaimed, pulling some howalon out of her bag, handing it to the crying girl. Hanihachi looked incredulously at Kodi, her amber eyes narrowed defensively.

"Kodi, do we need to have a talk regarding your behavior?"

"No! I love you, Hani!"

"I love you too!" Hani beamed at him, her face glowing.

"Actually," I sighed, "I agree with Kodi-san. She always gets punched and hit and …Aliced by the other teachers."

The two, non-sobbing girls looked at me.

"Are you kidding?"

"I agree with the baka and Kohaku."

"Whoa! Youichi actually agreed with someone other than Kohaku!" Odori screeched.

"I can't believe that person was Kodi…" Hanihachi muttered, trailing off.

"Hey!" Kodi cried out again, "I'm not _that_ dumb!"

"Saishi! Shut the hell up!" Misaki commanded, glaring death at him.

"Y-Yes, Sensei," Kodi replied quickly, "It won't happen again."

"…It always happens Kodi. At least pay attention to my last lesson before I leave."

"Yes Sensei."

"Take a page out of Youichi's book," she made a gesture to my brunette buddy, "He's the patron saint of perfect students." Kodi shot a sneering glance at Youichi.

"Yes Sensei."

I snorted, Youichi was _so _the teacher's pet. Maybe it's because he always hung around them when he was little… but maybe not, because we've been partners since we were 3. It must be because he's so indefectible. I mean, he really is the "Patron saint of Perfect Students". He never talks out of turn, makes perfect scores on _everything_, is a Special Star, _and_ he's got impeccable control over his Alice. But don't tell him I said that, his ego's big enough already.

Our sensei began teaching again. I wasn't listening (I'd get the notes from Odori later) I put my feet on the desk and got comfortable.

"Maybe," Youichi whispered into my ear, breath hot, "if you'd pay attention, you wouldn't need my help."

"I'm great at history," I snapped back, "That and English are my best classes. Plus, I can't concentrate. I'm really worried about the… you know what."

He leaned back, eyes surveying me, "Why?"

"Because it's so scant of information! I don't understand what we're supposed to do."

"Were you paying attention?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ask questions?"

"Because I don't want Natsume-nii to think I'm stupid."

"Why?" he asked, but I knew he knew the answer.

**Well, this is the first chapter. And this story DOES have a plot, so no I WON'T be taking plot suggestions, because it really DOES. Anyways, this is another collaborative with Mad Zia Magdalena, and we decided, "Hey! Let's combine the two most awesome manga's in the ENTIRE world into a fanfiction!" And so we did, and this is the first chapter. **

**Review please. There's not very many readers/stories in the section, so we need all the ones we can get!**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki's lesson droned on and on, only keeping the intelligent attention of Odori and Youichi –the two studiously taking notes while the other did various other things. Hani was supremely focused on the drawing she was doing –a very detailed and intricate portrait of a girl, who looked around fifteen with dark hair and eyes. Kodi pretended to be paying close attention as he scribbled down rhythms onto a staff and lightly hummed different notes under his breath for his newest score. Daisuke kept making silent explosions crop up under the least liked kid –Ai-'s face as she continuously tried to fix her makeup, Kohaku was breaking down the molecular structure of a pencil and Toppi was humming to herself as she bounced around in her seat.

"Odori," Misaki called out the red haired girl –only she was pointing at the notorious slacker Kohaku, "what did I just say?"

Odori sighed, irritated as did Kohaku, who looked up as her twin's name was called. The two girls locked eyes and stared at Misaki before Kohaku said:

"Misaki-sensei, my name is Kohaku."

Misaki blinked her red eyes, "Right, I apologize." The woman cleared her throat and started speaking again. "Next week, as a request from Narumi-sensei, we will begin a subject previously uncovered by this school. It's the history and myths surrounding Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. We'll be looking into what the ancients thought of them, eyewitness reports, and their own special powers. There is a theory that these people were actually Alices, called "gods of death" for their remarkable gifts."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Misaki shrugged, "He thought it would be best to cover some of our mythology."

Without any more questions, the classroom went back to its normal ruckus. Hani added more detail and shadow to the person on her paper, Kodi went back to humming his tune, Daisuke chuckled to himself and set off a flurry of fireworks under the girl's nose, Kohaku started to disintegrate her blank sheet of paper supposedly used for notes and Toppi fiddled with the curly strands in her pigtails as she contemplated things beyond the comprehension of the normal mind.

Misaki sent a clone to pull down the map of feudal Japan as she grabbed her pointer and began to direct the few students who care's attention to the lesson. "Now you see class-" she began, only to be interrupted by the door sliding open, followed by a pretty face with large and girlish brown eyes being poked through. "Oh," Misaki said, "Mikan, what do you need?"

Mikan smiled brightly, her hair –unlike when she was a child –hung free and wavy down her back, and she laughed slightly, "I was just picking up Natsume's medicine when I decided that since I already have to, I'd pull out Odori, Kohaku, Hani, and Toppi to talk with them."

Misaki raised a reddish eyebrow at the younger brunette woman before reluctantly nodding, "Alright, you can have 'em. Odori," at this the 17 year old bolted up –she'd been paying attention to the conversation between the two teachers, "Hani," when her name was called, the russet haired girl lifted her golden eyes to look around, "Kohaku," the girl stopped her slow disintegration of the writing utensils on their shared table to stare blankly at her teacher, "and," here the teacher grimaced, "_Toppi_," Toppi squealed, firmly believing she was in trouble –or at least giving off that appearance – and quickly bounded to the bookshelf and began to scale it. "Mikan-sensei needs to speak with the four of you."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Toppi questioned, quickly jumping down from her perch, a ditzy look in her eyes. Odori raised a quizzical eyebrow at Mikan and Kohaku joined in, the almost identical twins making the exact same facial expression. Hani sighed at the fact she couldn't keep working on her portrait, as well as at the behavior of Toppi beforehand, then laid down her drawing pencil and stood up to walk into the hallway with the other three.

Once the door was firmly shut, Mikan, with much excitement, said, "I have an announcement!"

"What?" the four teenagers inquired simultaneously.

"I'm getting married to Natsume!"

Toppi squealed, bouncing up and down, Hani squeaked, rocked from side to side and clapped her hands, Odori glomped Mikan as she squeaked with excitement while Kohaku grinned at Mikan and gave her a hug saying a simple:

"Congratulations Mikan-nee."

Mikan beamed at the four young girls, one of which she helped her boyfriend –now fiancé- bring up. "Thanks! I also want you to be my bridesmaids. Hotaru's going to be my Maid of Honor and Luka-pyon is going to be Natsume's best man."

"We'd love to!" Odori and Kohaku exclaimed at the same time. Hani and Toppi nodded with vast agreement –eyes gleaming. They couldn't believe it was finally happening. At the young age of 24, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyūga are finally getting married.

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Hani said.

Kohaku nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you and Natsume-nii have been dating for so long it's cool that you guys are going to vow to be together forever."

"But having been together for so long," Odori interjected, punching Toppi in the side to make her stop squealing, "why have you both waited to do this?"

Mikan shrugged, "Natsume wanted to make sure this was where we wanted to be. When we were children –Kohaku might remember this –Natsume never wanted to stay on school grounds, but he stayed because I asked him too. My friends are here and I didn't want to leave them. Somewhere along the way, Natsume decided that he wanted to help kids that were cursed like him with Dangerous Abilities fit in with the rest of the population. That's why he became the teacher of the Dangerous Abilities class."

Odori smiled, "Congratulations, Mikan-chan. I'm really happy for you and Natsume-san."

"Thank you Odori and I'm really happy that the rest of you are going to be my bridesmaids. Anyways, I should probably let you four get back to class so you don't miss Misaki-senpai's lessons," Mikan turned away from the teenagers and waved, walking off –most likely to meet up with Natsume. The girls smiled at each other before walking back inside and heading to their seats.

"It's a good thing you've come back," Misaki told them, red eyes observing the students sit back down in their usual order –this being, from left to right: Kodi Saishi, whose blue eyes stared lovingly towards his girlfriend, Hani Hakuchou whose pale skin turned red at the gaze Kodi was sending her as she hid her face with dark locks, Odori Morianei, who was rereading over her carefully taken notes, vibrant coppery hair clipped up behind her head, Daisuke Akikawa, who raised a cardinal red eyebrow at the returning girls, Toppi who was grinning stupidly, jiggling in her seat, causing her curly blonde pigtails to shake, Kohaku who sat lazily back in the seat with her light blue green eyes dull, her finally being followed by Youichi Hijiri.

Misaki, after they'd settled down continued, "I have an important announcement to make. As you know, having been at this school for years, the Alice Festival is coming up. So, the next few weeks will be preparing for it. During your Alice Classes, you'll be working with the other members in your type to come up with the project and show you'll be doing. Dangerous Abilities students you'll be doing an alternate assignment, which I have not been informed of. You know what that is, correct?"

The four Dangerous kids –Daisuke, Toppi, Youichi and Kohaku –tersely looked at each other and nodded. Misaki dipped her head in acknowledgement before beginning again after looking at the clock.

"Tomorrow, we will be starting our newest subject. I would recommend going to the high school division's library and looking up all that you can on Soul Reapers. That way you won't fall behind in class," here, she cast a pointed look at Toppi. "Now, my time with you is over, and your math teacher will start his lesson." She began towards the door, pulling it open to let in the next teacher, Sakurano Shūichi, walk in. He smiled kindly at the class, the students instantly hushing as they stared at their pink haired teacher.

"Good afternoon class," he said, "how are you doing today?"

Different choruses of "Good" "Bad" "Terrible" "Putrescent" "Tiring" "Boring" and "AMAZINGLYFANTASTICAL!"***** were called out. Sakurano laughed.

"Well, I hope you're all ok."

With that, he set his things down on the teacher's desk and began explaining that day's lesson in statistics. Kohaku yawned, resting her head on Youichi's shoulder. Even if Sakurano was a good guy, she could never stay awake during math class. Odori scribbled down notes in her red spiral, rapidly and efficiently. Daisuke started a quiet conversation with Toppi. Kodi and Hani suddenly began to make-out, the drawing and the musical score unfinished on the desk as their lips mashed together, making the other friends recoil slightly.

"Why are they…?" Daisuke began, only to be told by Kohaku:

"With Kodi and Hani, who needs a reason?"

"True, very true," Daisuke agreed, cardinal red hair bouncing as he nodded his head. "So, you guys excited for the Alice Festival?"

Toppi bounced around excitedly in her seat, "I can't wait! I'm super excited!"

Kohaku shook her head and Youichi rolled his eyes. It was like the girl didn't understand that their "alternate assignment" was a mission to God knows where. She wouldn't even end up being present for the Alice Festival. Hani shrugged her shoulders, breaking apart from Kodi as another idea seized her and she quickly began sketching it out. It was the same girl, with shorter hair –some dark color since Hani usually only sketched and had shaded it such –a petite figure, and some type of weird looking kimono with pants. Kodi looked at it, mouth set into a frown. Hani had been drawing the same girl in different situations for some time now. It worried him. Was she going lesbo?

"Hey Hani," he started, the worriedness hidden in his voice, "who're you drawing?"

Hani shrugged, "I don't know."

"Then why do you keep drawing her?"

Hani shrugged again, "I keep feeling like she's important or something."

"Have you tried using your Alice on it?"

Hani nodded, "It doesn't work, which means it's an actual person that's alive somewhere."

"Since I obviously can't focus on the lesson," Odori butted in with a smile, "What do you mean she's an actual person? Where have you seen her?"

Hani sighed, "I feel like I should know her, but I can't remember."

Daisuke joined in at this moment and looked at her drawing, "You know Hani, you've always drawn her. Is she one of your favorites or something?"

"Well, I do have a folder for her."

"She's really pretty," Toppi chimed in, blue eyes sparkling.

Youichi groaned, "I'm taking notes for everyone so you could at least tell me what you guys are talking about."

"They're talking about the girl Hani draws. Hani, what's in the folder for her anyways?" Kohaku explained then inquired.

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that she's a master swordsmen and she fights these weird creatures."

"Hey, kids in the back," Sakurano called them out, "if you're not going to pay attention please leave."

Kodi bit back the sudden urge to leave at Hani's cold warning look.

"I'm sorry sir," Odori began, "but we were just confused on one of the math concepts from last week and we didn't want to throw off your lesson."

Sakurano didn't believe them, although a stray thought that Odori was telling the truth did cross his mind. He sighed, running a pale hand through his hair before shaking his head, "Whatever. Just don't be so loud."

Hani resumed her drawing, sketching in a couple other people. Toppi, becoming bored with her continuous bouncing decided to just watch Hani draw.

"Who's the guy with the weird ponytail?" Toppi asked, pointing him out, "It's really spiky. Kind of like a pineapple!"

Kodi snorted, "Pineapple hair. Talk about bad hair-day."

Hani rolled her eyes, "I don't know who he is, but he's really fun to draw. The tattoos always pose an interesting challenge."

Toppi and Kodi nodded, deciding to stay quiet and let her think for the rest of the class. They both didn't want to enter a conversation about art with her. That was a torture no one should have to go through. Class ended soon after, and the group separated to return to their Abilities Classes.

* * *

**Hello dearest reader! We're very sorry for the delay in this chapter's publish. It wasn't meant to come so late, but we've needed to flesh out a few more things before we could continue on. Don't worry though, the chapters should come out more often now that we've got mostly everything planned out -the plot is firm, the characters are developed and will continue to be dynamic, and we have a lot of twists and turns that will -hopefully- keep you interested. **

**Question: Were you able to figure out the two people that Hani was drawing in the chapter? **

**Explinations:**

***These were actually the interjections said by the main OC's/one canon. Here's the "code", so to speak:**

**Good was Odori**

**Bad was Kohaku**

**Terrible was Daisuke -the reason will be revealed in a coming chapter.**

**Putrescent was Hani -Putrescent basically means disgusting or rotting. Funny because it sounds so pretty, eh?**

**Tiring was Youichi**

**Boring was Kodi**

**AMAZINGLYFANTASTICAL was Toppi, and yes, we know that that's not a word. But this _is _Toppi we're talking about, so fake words are to be expecting. She's basically going to seem like the "why are you even here?" character, but she has a lot of depth as well that will be revealed as the story progresses. **

**Thank you for reading, and we wish you a happy Saturday/Sunday depending on which time zone you live in! **


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke, Kohaku, Youichi and Toppi walked down the broad hallways amidst the other high school students to the Dangerous Abilities classroom. It was time for their official mission debriefing from Natsume while Tsubasa took over teaching the other kids how to wield their powers for battle and other vicious scenarios that they're forced into. Toppi wrung her tanned hands nervously, she wasn't very strong, and she usually only used her Alice for defensive purposes. Missions, while she loved to go out of the school grounds, made her uncomfortable with her ability. Her power caused her to take and take, and she wasn't able to give it back as easily. She couldn't go on solo missions due to the fact that she had no offensive grounds, so she was usually paired with someone like Daisuke or Kohaku maybe even the ice user, Koori. She just wasn't good at fighting.

"I'm nervous," she said out loud, informing the other three of the fact they already knew.

"Don't worry about it Toppi," Daisuke told her, "We're all going together on this one. We'll protect you."

Kohaku sighed at this, allowing Daisuke to comfort the blonde haired girl. While she was friends with Toppi, Kohaku always thought the girl couldn't pull her own weight. Whenever Toppi's Alice went wrong, it was imperative that Mikan nullify it as soon as possible. It wasn't like Toppi's Alice could kill people like Kohaku or Daisuke; it wasn't that it was hard to deal with either. It was just that she lacked control and couldn't keep it under wraps like the others. Toppi, growing up, never thought that to be important. Now, she's paying the price with an unstable Alice that isn't honed much at all. At least she feels guilty about it.

Youichi opened the door for them and they all filed in, suddenly feeling antsy and anxious. Natsume was waiting, arms crossed with an extremely tense air hanging around him.

"About time," he muttered, "No need to apologize. Let me just explain this and get it over with. You will be an organization known as the Seireitei. It's the main part of a larger organization called the Soul Society. You will be tracking and monitoring a rogue Alice who normally wouldn't be as big of a threat. He has control over a suspected five Alices, we, however; only know for certain of two –told to us by our main source of information –the head Captain of the Seireitei, Yamamoto. He has told us that the rogue Alice is controlling large numbers of inhabitants of the Soul Society in the larger outer districts called the Rukongai. The Alice seems to be constructing them into an army of sorts. We're not positive on what his goal is, but we suspect it's to get revenge on Alice Academy."

"Why would he want revenge?" Toppi asked.

"What's his second Alice?" Youichi inquired.

"How could someone have five? Aren't we only able to have three?" Kohaku questioned.

"What does the Soul Society do? Is it an ally?" Daisuke wondered.

"To answer those questions," Natsume began again, "He would want revenge because he used to be a part of the early Alice Academy. Actually, we have reason to believe he was a founder."

"I thought all the founders had died…" Toppi murmured.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been around for generations," Kohaku agreed.

"Would you let me finish?" Natsume snapped irately, "His second Alice is able to encourage or power up people for short amounts of time."

"So it's kind of like Tono-sensei's Amplification Alice?" Daisuke clarified.

"In essence, yes. However, it powers up normal people. We're not sure how he's able to have five, but, like I said, that's what we suspect. For all we know it could be specious. The Soul Society is a group that –and I'm just telling you exactly what Narumi told me –that maintains the border between living and dead and cleanses spirits of the departed."

There was silence as the group stared at him.

"So they have Spirit Alices like mine?" Youichi questioned.

Natsume shook his head, "Narumi was adamant that they don't have Alices."

"Then… how does one "maintain the border"?" Kohaku asked in befuddlement.

Natsume shrugged, "I guess you'll find out. Because this is an Alice problem, the Captain General Yamamoto has agreed to temporarily allow you to join their organization. But no one else is supposed to know of your Alices because it may endanger the mission."

"How does one normally enter the Seireitei?" Daisuke inquired.

"If you're talking about entering that realm-."

"Realm?" Youichi raised an eyebrow.

"Supposedly it's a whole other realm. To become a member of the organization, you must first pass the entirety of the Spiritual Arts Academy. However, since you're not going to be able to be there for years, Yamamoto has also graciously agreed to have some seated officers train you for a two week period."

"Two weeks instead of years?" Toppi wondered, frightened.

"I hear it'll be quite the exercise," Natsume chuckled villainously.

Kohaku nodded, "Ok, so we're infiltrating the Soul Society to become –what are they called?"

"Soul Reapers," Natsume interjected.

"Right, Soul Reapers. Then we're to find and monitor a potentially dangerous Alice that may or may not be forming an army with a possible five Alices that we don't know."

"Correct."

"That's a lot of maybes," Daisuke mumbled to Kohaku's analysis.

"You'll find out the rest of the things you need to know about the Soul Society while you're being trained. Only Yamamoto and the select few training you are to know that you are human."

Toppi laughed nervously, "You're talking as if they're not human."

Natsume frowned, "Narumi says they're not."

Youichi stared at Natsume, "And you're okay with this mission?"

"Nope," Natsume answered. "But sadly, I have no say in the matter. Narumi is my boss, and I have to send you guys out. Your mission will be in three days. The sewing and sword making Alices are working on your disguises."

They nodded and Natsume clapped, "Alright, now go onto your free period. Oh, and don't tell your friends about this. I know you're not going to listen to me, but I'm supposed to say it anyways, like I always do when you get missions."

The strange stroke of normalcy added into the more than unusual mission caused them to grin.

"You are dismissed," Natsume finished, picking up his stuff and then heading out the door. "I have places to be. Don't fuck up my office."

Kohaku whispered to Youichi suavely, "He's probably going to meet Mikan-nee."

Daisuke leaned conspiratorially over and murmured, "Probably going to…" here he elbowed them and winked, "with her."

And Toppi started singing, "Natsume and Mikan sitting in a tree…"

Youichi smirked, "There's no probably to it, Ko-chan."

Natsume stuck his head back in and glared angrily, a trail of smoke staring on Toppi's right pigtail, "What I'm doing is none of your business, brats."

"And that confirmed it," Kohaku giggled. Natsume rolled his eyes, turned and stormed away.

The group then looked at each other and walked off to mess around while waiting for the other's to join them in their shared free period.

* * *

Hani and Odori strolled to their classroom, arms linked at the elbow.

"So what do you think Special's going to do this year?" Odori questioned.

Hani shrugged, "Not sure. We have a surprising amount of offensive Alices this year, so we'll probably reinvent the roleplaying game that Mikan came up with years ago."

Odori nodded, "That would be fun. I wonder what they'll have me do."

"I think it'll be really fun to do art and stuff like that," Hani said. Odori nodded, not wanting to engage in a conversation about art with Hani. That's torture not meant for anyone.

They arrived at class and Mikan cheerfully grinned at them, brown eyes gleaming. "Hi guys! We just started brainstorming, so you're not too late."

"Sorry," Odori began, "on the way Hani just had to draw a tree we passed."

Hani looked offended, "It was a nice tree! Did you see the way the light went through the branches, and they symetricalness of the leaves along with the mottled holes in the twisting trunk?"

"Anyways," Mikan interrupted, not wanting to engage in a conversation about art with Hani. That's a torture not meant for anyone. *****

"Is symetricalness even a word?" a Special elementary student asked.

"Nope," Odori answered simply. "She makes up words because she thinks it's her right as an artist to create stupid sounding words."

"It does not sound stupid," Hani rebutted.

"Anyways," Mikan tried again, not wanting to engage in a conversation about artist's rights with Hani. That's a torture not meant for anyone. **** **"we need to brainstorm what we're going to do for the roleplaying game. Are all of you okay with a role-play?"

There were choruses of "Yeah" from the surrounding misfits. Mikan smiled brightly.

"Any ideas?" Hani thought then responded.

"What about a mermaid theme?"

Odori added, "Or a jungle theme."

Another high student suggested, "A galaxy theme?"

Mikan nodded. "Those are good. All those in favor of mermaid say "Aye"!"

"Aye," came from half of the students.

"Jungle?"

"Aye," came from the other half.

"Galaxy?"

Silence engulfed the room.

"Mermaid or Jungle? Let's do an official count. Hm… it was ten to eight. So Mermaid it is!"

Odori leaned over to Hani and whispered, "Did you notice how all the girls said mermaid and all the boys said jungle?"

"Huh?" Hani asked, looking up at Odori with glazed eyes. "What's going on?"

"We just voted," Odori explained and Hani nodded.

"Did I win?"

"Yeah…"

"What did I suggest again?"

"Mermaid."

"Oh. I wasn't suggesting that as a theme. I was talking about the theme for my newest mural."

Odori facepalmed, "Alright, well, we're doing mermaid now. You can make a mural for the role-play."

"Hm. I guess you're right."

Mikan clapped and got their attention again, "It's time to split into committees and decide on what needs to be done. Split up!"

The rest of class passed in a peaceful buzz as the kids planned their event.

* * *

Kodi danced around the hallways

* * *

**Haha, you thought we were actually going to do Kodi? Hell no. Who knows what creepy stuff happens in Somatic, and we really want to keep this one T. At least until the sequel. *evil smirks***

**Explanations: **

*** This is **_**foreshadowing, **_**dear readers. This point will come up **_**a lot**_**.**

**** Once again, **_**foreshadowing**_**. That, for those of you who may not know *secondgradersthataren'tsupposedtobeonfanfiction*coughcough*, foreshadowing is hinting to future events. **

**So, this is chapter three. Didn't we tell you it'd be out quick? **

**Next chapter, we hear about the great escapes and more on Daisuke's family. All you girls out there will **_**love**_** Daisuke. We do!**


End file.
